Southern Ásaterra
See also: The Warriors of the Black Sun The Southern Province of Ásaterra is the coldest in the land. It is is comprised of large coastal regions, as well as dense forests, stodgy marshes and rolling moorland. It is a wild and fierce place, but is also intensely beautiful, and it's residents are a proud and fierce people who pride themselves on their hospitality and loyalty. The Warriors of the Black Sun currently govern the south, and their seat is in the Cládag Mountain range along the western coast. The Warriors are generally well received throughout the south, as martial prowess has been long admired in this continent. Many of the faction members come from the south, or have family in the south-east or west (although there are of course exceptions). History Pre-Annexation When Queen Ása first took the throne in 0BA, the south was comprised of a series of clans, who each ruled their own territory. It is believed that the clans were formed when the families of powerful warlords offered protection to weaker peoples of the south. The warlords became the chief of the clan, and those under their protection fought under their banner. This system became the norm, with the south divided up between differing clans. The exact history of this territory is uncertain until the year 460BA, but there are many stories and legends about famous heroes from different clans winning great battles, or going on quests to slay great monsters. In 460BA, Queen Adlanniel turned her eyes towards the clans of the South. They were the only territories remaining between her and the Southern Ocean, and she was determined to take them. She first gave the clans an offer; if they bent the knee and joined the Ásaterran Empire, she would allow their chiefs to keep ruling as lords under her. The clans refused her offer, and united in defence of their lands. The war between the Empire and the South raged until 473BA, when the Southern forces suffered great losses at the Battle of Taghan, after Clan Nathair betrayed them. Crippled, the Southern forces retreated. After much council, it was decided that they would surrender to the Empire, on the condition that they would be able to keep their culture and their current leader. Queen Adlanniel agreed to the terms, and the south was finally absorbed into the Ásaterran Empire. Post-Annexation Although there was initially unrest and resentment towards the Asaterrans, the citizens of south seemed to decide to make the best of a bad lot. They soon became invaluable to the empire due to their trade routes with Skovva and their prowess at sea. There was and still is a large fishing industry in the south and the coast is dotted with fishing towns and villages inhabited by southerners who have the sea in their blood. It is generally agreed that the Ásaterran war of expansion ended after the annexation of the southern territories, and the land saw little large scale violence afterwards. The notable exceptions to that would be the civil war of 650-654BA, when Queen Safae fled to the south and used it as her base of operations against her brother King Hassan III, and the civil war of 1210-1243BA. Geography & Architecture Where the southern province brushes the eastern, there is plenty of seasonal forestry and although it is often drizzly in spring and summer, winter only ever produces light snowfall. However, the further south you go, the more bitterly cold it gets, until you reach the southernmost coast of Ásaterra, which is comprised of dramatic, soaring granite cliffs, with the odd fishing village clinging to the rock in some of the coves and inlets. This section of Ásaterra borders the land of Skovva, which is across the Dìleann river. The river often floods, and there is marshland on either side of it, although Skovva’s is much larger. The south is the most mountainous province in the land, and many of its holds and keeps are built on high, jagged ground. There are a few large towns and small cities situated in the north-west of the province, as that used to be a border between two countries later absorbed into Ásaterra. These towns are built out of grey stone, and have high walls and tall houses. They are relatively new compared to some of the other structures in the south, however. There are many southern holds and castles built of huge granite blocks quarried from the mountains, and many of them stand high up on mountains hills and cliffs. Modern houses are often crafted from granite, although some prefer to stick to more traditional methods. Some southerners live in wooden roundhouses, thatched with straw or hay in the way that their ancestors did, to demonstrate that they are proud of their heritage. This is an uncommorn practise in the deep south however; fishing towns more often than not contain more square granite buildings, sometimes whitewashed. They often use slate tiles to protect against the harsh winds. See some of our inspiration for Southern Ásaterra here. Society & Culture The south is a hard land, but it also contains unexpected beauties; crystal clear pools cut into the rock over centuries by waterfalls, great shining lakes which completely freeze over in winter, moors full of gorse and heather, towering mountains stretching up into the sky. Like the land, the people are tough, but contain more than first meets the eye. They are surprisingly warm to travellers and those in need, and it is considered a great sin to abuse a guest. They highly value the arts of poetry, storytelling and song, and many a cold night has been spent around a roaring fire whilst the strains of harp music filled the air, whilst the listeners danced. The people of the south have great respect for the land and her creatures as their fate is so tightly tied to that of theirs; one early snowfall could wipe out a harvest. They also hold Lady Death close to their hearts, as when the winter wolves are howling outside your door, you truly grasp your own mortality. Healers and wise-folk are also held in high regard, especially those who know how to find ingredients for and craft their own potions. Many a child or husband, or wife or cow has been saved by the arts of the local wise-man or woman who brewed up a poultice just in time.The south generally has good relations with the neighbouring country of Skovva. Although generally mistrusting people, the Skovvans and the south often do trade, as there are many values that the two have in common; unsurprising considering the harsh climates that both have to live in. Many a Skovvan traveller has found a place at a southern Ásaterran fireside, and many a lost Ásaterran hunter has been aided by a Skovvan tribe, and these kindnesses are not easily forgotten. Family and Upbringing The family is very important for southerners, who often have large extended families within their communities. This relates back to the clan system, which is still in effect to some degree, especially in the deep South. The current councillor is the head of Clan Tàileach, which still holds great political sway in the south. From a young age, children are taught to contribute to their family and community. Hard work is a common ethic installed in children, even in noble families, although there is always time for play once the chores are done. Common skills for children to learn are weaving, cooking and cleaning as well as weapons practise. Children are expected to help their parents around the houses, and 'air and graces' as well as laziness are heavily frowned upon. The abilities to read and write are common in the south, although not universal. Children will either be taught at home by their parents or sent to a village elder for lessons with their peers. There is no formal schooling system, but the community generally looks after its own. Children left without guardians will be their closest blood relative, or a family with enough to spare. Courtship and marriage is generally an affair of the heart, and although marriages may be for political reasons or may be preferable from a parental point of view, at the end of the day they have to be entered into willingly. There is no taboo against sex before marriage, and no need to consummate the marriage to make it official; sex is seen as a pleasure and not a duty. Couples will generally have children, or adopt them if they cannot naturally conceive. Raising a child right and treating them well is highly praised, and losing a child is often a time of great sadness for a southerner. Fashion Southern fashion is mainly comprised of different types and layers of leather and wool. Simple T-shaped tunics and dresses are often worn, although some lace in along the sides and arms to create a more form fitting shape. Clothes used to only be in natural colours, unless the wearer is wealthy or well-travelled, and are often accented with trimming. However new dyes from the north are slowly becoming more commonplace, and more colours such as pinks and blues are emerging. These, however, are still muted compared to the north, The only time southerners really wear vibrant colours in when showing support for the Warriors of the Black Sun, whose members and supporters often wear their faction colours of red and black. Furs are commonplace in the south, as the weather is harsh, especially in winter. Hair is often intricately braided and decorated with feathers, wooden beads or even bones in some cases. In battle, some of the older southern families follow tradition and paint their face with intricate patterns. Many of these warriors will only wear very light leather armour, their blood-lust overcoming the cold. Those of richer backgrounds will sometimes wear silks and velvets within the warmth of homes and castles, but practicality is often put over fashion, especially when the snows start to fall. See some of our inspiration for Southern Ásaterran fashion here. Social Status The nobles of the land are probably the closest to their people than anywhere else in Ásaterra. The south can be a harsh place, and more often than not you will see a lord helping a farmer to hurriedly save his crop in the face of a blizzard. The southerners learnt long ago that they have to work together in order to survive, and as such there are often positive relations between nobles and the people they protect. Each noble will be in charge of an area or areas of land, and it is their duty to protect their people in times of war and provide for them in times of hardship. In return, the people who live under that noble's area pay them in crops or goods. Nobles often do many things themselves; as a southern saying says, the one who rides the horse, cares for it. Although they do have servants to help them manage the household, do their washing, cooking and cleaning, a noble is never to proud to lend a hand, and those who are are often regarded with raised eyebrows. Most nobles are descended from the old southern clans, however respect is earned, not given. A good noble is considered to be just and fair, but also an adept politician and fighter. If a noble is not a good fighter, then they are at least expected to have a working knowledge of tactics. Politics The Southern lands are governed their respective councillor, who is elected by the Ásaterran assembly once every four years. Said councillor is one of the seven Thanes who govern the southern lands, and who each governs a Thanedom. In each Thanedom reside the Barons, who each govern a smaller section of land in their respective Thanedom. Under the Barons are the minor nobility and common folk, who govern nothing but their own homesteads. Councillor A councillor must be one of the seven thanes of the south, and the position is voted in by the thanes and barons of the south. The current Councillor, Ealasaid Tallach, Thane of Tàileach, has been in office for nine years and is in her third term. Thanes The position of Thane is a hereditary one, passed down throughout the ruling family of the land in question. The history of the Thanedoms stems back to the times when the South was divided into clans. Each clan was made up of those with shared, if often distant, kinship with the chiefly house, from which the clans chieftains originates. Over the years after the annexation of the south and it’s absorption into Ásaterra, the clans retained social significance, if not legal, and the seats of the Chiefly houses retained the clan names, even as their house names were adapted from to the common tongue from the old language of the south. What used to be chiefs became thanes, and important, landed, clan members became barons. Other extended family would often remain in their thane’s holds to give them advice. Although it may seem as if it is merely luck of birth that governs importance in the south, this is not necessarily true. Although southern culture places much importance on family, it highly values loyalty, and it is common practise to welcome trusted friends and allies into the family circle. Fostering wards is common in Ásaterra, as is adoption, and southerners will often practise these, and family is considered much more than a blood connection. The Thanedom of Crannach House Cranna governs Crannach which stretches from the outskirts of the Taghan Woods to the east and the boarders of Skovva to the west, the boarders of the east to the north and southernmost edge of Morloch Lake to the south. It’s seat is Crannach Fast. These lands are some of the most fertile farming lands in the South, and like their neighbours in Lobhdain, they maintain close worship of the goddess Fifalda. The Thanedom of Dubhdris House Blackthorne rules Dubhdris, as they have for almost a thousand years. Their seat is Dubhdris Tower, and their lands stretch down the western coast of Ásaterra, bordered to the east by the Cladag Mountains. The current Thane of Dubhdris is Alecto Blackthorne. The Thanedom of Glas Glas is above the Thanedom of Dubhdris, and is one of the northernmost southern thanedoms. House Grey governs it, with their seat in Glas Haven. Their land, like that of Dubhdris, is bordered on the east by the Cladag Mountains and the west by the Azulian Sea. The family is renowned for their patronage of the arts, and hold Mordon in high esteem. The Thanedom of Lobhdain The House of Lothian rules Lobhdain, with their seat in Lobhdain Castle. Their lands stretch from Salmarsh in the south, and encompasses most of Taghan Woods. Glas and Crannach boarder the land on either side in the north, giving Lobhdain its distinctive diamond shape. The House of Lobhdain pride themselves on their hunting and navigational skills, and are famously dedicated to the goddess Fifaldia, hunting all creatures by the deer. The Thanedom of Seagha Seagha is the northernmost thanedom, and it is ruled by House Shawe. Seagha Keep is their home, and their lands encompass much of Taghan Wood, as well as good quantity of farmland. They are bordered by the Cladag Mountains to the south, and the east to the north. The Thanedom of Sudrach House Soutar rules Sudrach, which sits on the border with Skovva. The Soutar family makes much of its money through trading, situated as it is on the southern coastline. It contains many port towns, including the infamous Blackwater, and much of its power is at sea. The family reside in Sudrach Seat. The Thanedom of Tàileach The ancient House Tallach holds the land from the Southern Ocean up to the Bealach Keep, the Southern capital in the Cladag Mountains. Bordered Dubhdris on the west and Gealach Bay on the east, it’s seat is Tàileach Hold. Historically, Clan Tàileach spawned a line of kings, and they held most of what are now the southern lands for four hundred years. The Thane of Tàileach, Ealasaid Tallach, is currently on the High Council of Ásaterra. Notable Locations Main page: Notable Locations In Southern Ásaterra The south of Ásaterra contains many towns and cities, as well as many bustling ports. From Bealach Keep to Blackwater, there are all manner of locations and landmarks scattering the land where you may find rest and a pot of ale. There are also lakes and forests of note, as well, of course, as the indomitable Cladag Mountain range stretching across the south-east. Category:Lore